Return of the Avengers
by Morgan64
Summary: The Avengers have disbanded, but a new threat has arisen. It is up to a group of young heroes to rebuild the Avengers and the job their parents were unable to do.


_**Tony's POV**_

_I sank down into my chair, rubbing the brim of my nose with my index finger and my thumb. My entire life felt empty. I still couldn't believe what had happened... _

_"I should have done something..." I whispered tearfully, looking at the photo of Pepper, our son Rhodey and I standing on the beach._

_I inched my fingers around the frame, taking in the sight. Remembering how happy we were. The smell of the salty ocean water in my nose. Pepper with her shades, covering her beautiful... but now lifeless eyes. And finally our son. Rhodey Stark. A red headed five year old boy who loved wearing tacky Hawaiian shirts, just like his dad. We were all so happy then._

_"I miss mom." _

_I lifted my eyes upwards and saw my now eleven year old son standing next to the island with his DuckTales pajamas on. I held a tear in my eye, and spread my arms, catching my son in a tight hug._

_"It's okay... it's going to be okay..." I said, trying to choke down the tears that wanted so desperately to fall from my eyes._

_As I sat there, holding my son, one thought kept sweeping through my mind... the Avengers HAVE to end. Not for me. For my son. For everyone who is still alive on this planet. It has to disband. There's no other way. _

_**Thanos' POV **_

_I did what I said. I destroyed half of that stupid planet. I gained more power than any of it's heroes combined. What more is there? I didn't have anyone to celebrate with. My victory was... just me... back on my home planet... staring at the mess I made. Not that I wasn't proud. I was. But really? Is this all that there is for me? _

_"Hello father." _

_I turned around to see my son, Drizan, riding over the planet on his surfboard. His black hair draped over his left eye, teal blue skin shining the darkness of space, and skin tight, dark blue pants with black boots._

_"Why have you come?" I questioned, knowing good and well what his answer was going to be._

_"I came to see what The Great Thanos has accomplished." he mocked me. How dare he mock me._

_"Is that the only reason you came? To mock me?" I asked, turning my gaze back to the earth._

_"Pretty much." I could see his board through the corner of my eye, just stopping right above my nose "I always wanted to see your work."_

_I turned my gaze up to him. A cocky smirk on his face, as he stood with his arms crossed, staring at the damage that I caused._

_"Take pride father. If I were you I'd go back and finish the job."_

_"Who says I'm not proud?" he looked down at me, a scowl on his face "I made a planet better by destroying the weak within it. You don't rule a universe by destroying every planet you see."_

_"Where's the fun then?" I walked to my throne, just a few feet behind me as he followed, scratching his head in confusion._

_"You have a lot to learn my son." I chuckled, sitting on the throne._

_"And you..." his face turned from confusion to anger "You have no idea what you're doing."_

_With those last words, he lifted into the stars and flew away, leaving me to watch... the mess._

_**25 years later **_

_**Eza Quill's POV **_

_I put the earbuds in my ears and walked through the ship. Each step I took I started to get jiggy with it. In fact that was the song I was listening to on my dad's Walkman._

_"Na na na na na na na! Na na na na na na!" I sang, throwing my hands up in the air, doing a little slide on the red carpet laid below my booted feet._

_After around the third or fourth chorus I planted my butt in the seat beside my best buds Groot and Rocket._

_"Rocket, slide me some paw." I stuck my hand out to the baby raccoon sitting in the chair on my left. Unfortunately he was busy chewing on a toy wrench "Okay then."_

_"I am Groot." _

_I looked at my right and saw Groot shaking it in his little pot._

_"Yeah, shake that groove thang Groot." I cheered, as the song ironically switched to Shake Your Groove Thing. God, dad you had such great taste in music. I miss you... and mom... _

_I looked at the drawing I made when I was five, just taped up on the wall near the entrance of the room. It had dad, drawn with red crayon, mom drawn in green, and me right in the middle, holding their hands, drawn in my personal favorite color, purple, which was the same color as my skin. I looked at their multicolored smiles (I was running out of crayons), it made me smile. I just wish they would come back. But I know they never will. At least I got Baby Rocket, Groot, and uncle Rocket and aunt Nebula here with me. They might not look like much on the outside, but they comfort me. They care about me. _

_**1 hour later **_

_"Sit your butt down now!" Rocket yelled as he swerved across the planet, avoiding the asteroids._

_"Sorry uncle Rock!" I yelled back after helping Baby Rocket put on his seatbelt, which he keeps trying to chew through "Seriously Baby Rock?! Stop!"_

_"WAH!" _

_"Will you shut him up!" aunt Nebula yelled, as she controlled the guns on the ship, all whilst I tried to calm Baby Rocket._

_I picked him up in my arms and sat down in my seat, telling him it was going to be okay, and that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him. I rocked back and forth, trying not to wobble too much. I closed my eyes, hoping we would get out of this alive._

_I don't know how many hours passed, but when I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't on the ship anymore. Instead, I was being held like a baby by my aunt (which is weird because I'm like 26). I looked up at the sky. It was blue. Clouds floated by overhead. Earth? I knew what this planet was. My father was born here. But why did we come here?_

_"You'll be staying here." aunt Nebula broke the silence, setting me down on my feet. Before me I saw a gate. A building behind it. I wasn't sure what it was. Why were we here?_

_"Why?" I asked as uncle Rocket brought Baby Groot and Baby Rocket out of the ship._

_"We have to leave. It's important." uncle Rocket said, handing me my friends. _

_"W-Wait... you're just going to leave me here?" I almost cried, as Baby Rocket climbed onto my right shoulder "Where are you going?"_

_Rocket and Nebula stared at one another, not saying a word. I looked at them, tears almost filling my eyes. Why wouldn't they answer me?! Uncle Rocket turned quickly and started walking fast to the ship. I was dumbfounded._

_"When will you be coming back?" I asked aunt Nebula, watching uncle Rocket enter the ship._

_Nebula turned away from me. Still not answering._

_"When will you be back?!" I asked, almost shouting._

_Nebula shook her head and started back to the ship. No! I needed an answer!_

_"WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK?!" I shouted, a tear finally leaving my eye._

_"I DON'T KNOW!" aunt Nebula shouted, turning back towards me, her voice loud like an earthquake "I don't know..."_

_She grew calmer. I ran to her, putting my head onto her chest. She put her arm on my shoulder, giving me (somewhat) a hug. _

_"I know you're scared... but Rocket and I still love you... we only want you to be safe..." I looked up at her, catching a tiny glimpse of a tear trying to exit her eye._

_She turned around once again, as I stood, cradling Groot in my arms, and feeling Baby Rocket's fuzzy paw hug my cheek. She took one last glance at me before closing the ship and taking off._

_"Goodbye." I said emotionless, not knowing how to feel._

_"Eza?" I turned around to see a guy with curly white hair and a white beard, wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses walking up to me, and stopping just a few inches away._

_"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow "How did you know my name?"_

_"Forgive me. I'm Bruce Banner."_

_**To be continued **_

_**So this is a brand new story based on Avengers: Infinity War and it takes inspiration from the Young Avengers movie. Tell me what you think so far of the characters, and what Avengers you wish to see in this (regardless of whether they appear in the MCU or not, I do plan on adding a few). I already have a few ideas in store, but I will take some others if you wish for me to incorporate it into the story somehow. If I like the idea I'll add it. Also, if you're wondering when this takes place, it really just takes place after Infinity War, except some of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy have children. Also, some of the characters that died in the movie will probably not be dead here, but I do have a storyline planned for that. If you can guess what it is I'll give you a shoutout. Let me know how you like the new characters so far. Which one is your favorite so far? Is it Eza? Drizan? Baby Rocket (yes this is Rocket's son)? Let me know. Also, if you have any names for some of the other offspring of Avengers and all let me know, I might use them, and I'll give you a shoutout if I use the name. Anyways, comment, share, like, add this to your library, and thank you for reading. **_

_**Stay cool cats.**_


End file.
